


Lost not forgotten

by MinaLoveYi



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Code Vein - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, She/Her, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLoveYi/pseuds/MinaLoveYi
Summary: Oliver left this world, but she is still there, carrying his memory. She will save the world for everyone but mostly for him.
Relationships: Oliver Collins/Protagonist, Oliver Collins/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lost not forgotten

She could not think about anyone else but him, she mourned his death everyday, every second, every fight, she carried the heavy guilt of what happened to Oliver. He defended her, he protected her, he kept a cheerful smile even though inside, anyone could tell he was terrified, but he wanted her to feel safe. Memory lost, no weapon, he could only imagine what she was going through, he chased those fears away and fought bravely for her.

  
Despite all those sacrifices and heavy burdens on their shoulders, Oliver never let fear overcome him, he never let that smile, that cheerful voice, that confident posture fazes, even if it was hard in their circumstances. There was only so long he could keep this up, being stroke by a lost weakened him gravely, with no blood beads to go around, he knew the end was near but he still wanted to spare her the worry. He lied, he told her he would be fine, he just needed to sit for awhile.   
  
She always asked herself, why did he lie, why did he not ask her for help. If only she knew how much he cared for her, even if they have been together only for a moment.  
  


Slaying him was painful, she never forgave herself for leaving him behind, if she had known about her power earlier, she could have saved him with blood beads. The only thing connecting them now was his hammer he left behind as he turned into dust, leaving forever this world. Wherever he was she hoped he could see he was missed, she will keep his memory alive and every fight kept getting her closer to their goal, they both dreamed of it in that filthy cell they were kept in, a better future for mankind.


End file.
